


A Stop Not On The PGA Tour

by xlivvielockex



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are doing an Angel Rewatch at Stranger Things and I got this idea in my head to write a drabble for each episode. This is for In The Dark. Un'betaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stop Not On The PGA Tour

Cordelia stood just outside the door leading onto the roof, shamelessly eavesdropping on Angel and Doyle’s sunset conversation. She frowned, lips set in determination. 

An hour later she frantically called Angel, telling him that she needed him and Doyle right away. True to his new hero schtick, he showed up with time to spare.

“Magic Carpet Mini-Golf, Cordelia?”

“Yeah, it’s the perfect kind of golf for you. No sun. And, if you get your ball in the Tiki head, you get a free round.”

Angel watched her and Doyle march through the entrance, the smallest of smiles on his face.


End file.
